


Ani Cries

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin gets caught up emotionally in a movie that he and Obi Wan watched for date night.





	Ani Cries

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who had tears in his eyes. "Babe, you're crying."

Anakin shook his head. "Am not," he sniffed. 

Obi Wan smiled and gave his forehead a kiss. "It's ok. Remember, it's just a movie."

"I know that, but it's sad. Why didn't you tell me it was this sad," Anakin asked wiping away a fresh wave of tears that spilled out of his eyes against his will. 

"I didn't want to spoil it for you," Obi Wan replied softly. 

Anakin sat up and looked at Obi Wan. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I don't think I can live without you."

Obi Wan sat up and pulled his lover in for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere. However, I cannot promise I'll never die. I do hope that we can both live a long happy life together though."

Anakin smiled. "I love you. I would make room for you so we could both survive if we were in a situation like that."

Obi Wan smiled. "I'm sure you would."

"And if it wasn't possible, I would die first," Anakin told him. "I'd rather die than live without you. there is no one else in this galaxy that could make me feel what you make me feel."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. Neither one of us are going to be in a position where that will happen."

Anakin stood up and grabbed Obi Wan's hands, pulling him towards the bedroom. "Come on. Let's show each other how much we love each other. I need cheering up after you suggested watching the saddest movie ever!"

Obi Wan shook his head at Anakin's ridiculousness but nevertheless, cheered him up.


End file.
